Tournament of Hearts
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: Three students from different schools compete through three grueling and life threatening task to prove which school is the best. For two students though the prize they win is far better than glory or a cup for it something both desire. Elsanna Triwizard Tornament!AU. Beauxbatons!Elsa, Durmstrang!Anna
1. A Tale of Two Students

**A/N: Hello and welcome to this fic. So, this is brought to you by the saying 'If you want something you have to do it yourself.' Unlike the last time I had one of these moments I'm not waiting a full year to publish it. Few things you should know, this story will only be 20 chapters, they are all ready outlined, and finally I'm still a bit unsure about the title. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, Disney, or Dreamworks related. This _purely_ fictional and for fun!**

* * *

In the rolling hills of the French Pyrenees under the cover of magic sits a majestic palace. It's not home to royalty, but to hundreds of students who wish to learn the art of magic. The school is known around the magical world as Beauxbatons Academy. The many girls and a few boys who attended the school were abuzz about the year's grand event: The Triwizard Tournament. Many wondered who will compete for their school. Though among the crowded halls there seems to be one name ghosting upon most of their lips, and whispered into classmates ears.

Spending her free period outside, leaning against a cool rock, reading a book, sat Elsa Kingston, a seventh year at the prestigious academy. Her snowy blonde hair blew gently in the summer wind, icy blue orbs scanned the page intently, and she felt relaxed. Along with being a witch, and near the top of her class, Elsa also has the power to conjure snow and ice whenever she felt like it. Even among fellow witches, and wizard's though she was still out of place and often stayed away from the crowds. Today was no different, what with talk about the Triwizard Cup looming around every corner, along the nagging feeling that she might be asked to participate.

A shadow blocked the sun off her face without looking up, she greeted, "Afternoon Belle."

"Elsa, I see you are enjoying your break as well." The brunette took a seat beside her. The two had become friends during their first year after the French girl found her sulking in a tower after getting picked on in the bathroom. "It's a shame I didn't find you in the library. Of course I know why you aren't in the school today."

Elsa brought the book closer to her face to hide her blush, and hoped to disband the topic completely. Though try as she might to hide her emotions a small snow flurry fell down upon them revealing her feelings. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Belle."

Quirking a brow and rolling her eyes the girl let out a sigh. "Elsa, I know better, the lie is written as plainly written on your face as it in your snow."

The snow stopped as the blonde let out a forlorn sigh of surrender. "Fine, I admit I don't want to feel the pressure of all the people thinking I should compete. Do you plan on going to Durmstrang?"

"Yes, but not for the tournament. I'm going there for the culture, the Viking history and their mythology," Belle beamed.

Elsa figured that would be the case since her friend enjoyed books of all kinds and has pretty much managed to read every single book in their library. So, a trip to Norway would give her the chance to learn about the rich heritage it offered. "Then, I hope you enjoy yourself."

"You know your cousin is coming along as well," she informed. "Which means-"

"I'll be alone," Elsa finished sadly.

"Don't say it like that, but yeah, pretty much for the whole school year," she admitted placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Elsa bit her bottom lip a habit she formed a lifetime ago. She didn't like the idea of being alone anymore than the next person. She didn't have any family anymore, and if her best friend and cousin left for the north she would be without them. "Alright, I guess I can go, Headmistress Cruella de Vil will probably force me to anyway," Elsa noticed the way Belle's brown eyes shimmered with hope, "but don't expect me to complete," she added sternly.

Belle gave the blonde an awkward side hug. "It will be great just you wait. Action, adventure, and the possibly at romance."

Elsa choked on a laugh, "Belle, this isn't one of your books. Plus, I highly doubt _anyone_ from our school will fall in love with a crude, fur wearing, cold-hearted person."

The brunette mocked a gasp, "Elsa, don't talk about our Headmistress like that."

Meeting gazes the pair laughed knowing it was true, but in the back of Elsa's mind she wondered if she did have the ability to love anyone.

* * *

Further up north in the vast and mythical Scandinavian countries near an icy mountain range stood Durmstang a school known for its dark arts. The students are barbaric at best, winters are long and cold, summer are short, but heart, freeing, there are forests haunted by creatures that would any Muggle insane, and the mountains calls your name. However, it was home to the students who lived, and learned there. From the highest peak on the mountains, to rippling water of the fjord.

Two reflections zipped across the fjords clear waters. The one in the lead was Astrid, a rugged girl with dirty blonde hair, who when not in the traditional blood robes wore Viking armor. She glanced back seeing the other rider trailing close behind her. "Come on Anna," she taunted. "Do you really think you beat me?"

Not far behind rode Anna Eriksson another seventh year with vibrant red hair, teal eyes, and a stubborn personality. She leaned forward to gain speed, closing the gap between them. She wasn't going to let her rival and friend win, not this time. Racing up beside the blonde the pair locked gazes. Anna smiled, winked coyly, before zooming pass crossing the finish line. Landing on the sand Anna jumped in victory. "I can't believe I beat you, Astrid!"

The Viking girl punched Anna in the arm,"That's for beating me in my element." She grabbed Anna by the sleeve, bringing her closer, and pressed her lips against one of her freckles cheeks, "And that's your congrats."

Anna rubbed her arm, "Astrid, I will never understand you, but thanks."

The rest of their group finally landed and Snoutlot placed his arms around both girl's shoulders. "Ladies, it was a pleasure to be beaten by such skillful goddesses."

The pair rolled their eyes, knowing the stout teenager tried to put on the charm. A larger boy, unable to even keep his broom in the air, landed on top of Snoutlot crushing him into the sand. "Sorry, Snout," he cringed. The two girls shared in a good laugh at his expense.

Last landed the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who spent most of the race arguing about something. What about? No one ever really knew. To Anna it didn't really matter 'cause the group was made of her greatest friends.

"Guys, guys," a boy in the distance shouted. The group's attention went to him as the guy tripped, landing face first into the sand. The twins, Snoutlot laughed. "Good one Hic."

Anna covered her mouth, trying not laugh at the poor guys misery.

He got up and brushing him off. "Yeah, yeah," he mocked, "make fun of the guy missing a leg. Very funny."

"Now, what are you going to tell us?" Anna inquired.

"Right, mo- Professor Valka," the group snickered, knowing Hicupp's mom was the Headmistress. "Just informed me the Triwizard Tournament will be held here this year."

"Awesome, home school advantage," Ruffnut exclaimed.

"We'll show them perfect Hogwarts students who's the best," Tuffnut added.

"And don't forget those prissy Beauxbatons girls," Snoutlot laughed.

"Uh, guys," Fishlegs began, "Who should do think is most likely to win?"

Everyone exchanged glances before Anna thought of the best candidate. "Astrid, Astrid," Anna started to chant.

The rest joined in, until the blonde silenced them with a raise of her hand. "Okay, I'll enter on one condition." She wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders. "If my best friend Anna enters as well."

Anna wasn't sure about the idea. The fame, glory, honor, and cash prize sounded good, but the redhead wasn't sure if she was worthy of the challenges. "I'll have to think about it," she finally replied.

* * *

 **A/N: So, first chapter is more introduction and how different their lives are. Plus, I really hope I got the How to Train Your Dragon characters down alright. Side note: I'll hopefully have the next chapter for The Dragon Queen up by at least Sunday or Monday. Thanks for reading and do what you guys do.**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**A/N: Welcome back, and I'm both happy and surprise people like this idea. Wasn't too sure about it myself, but that's the author self doubt talking. Any who, a few things. One, I changed Anna's last name cause I didn't like it. Next, to the guest reviewer, Durmstrang is located in the Scandinavian area, but students all the way to Bulgaria attend. I actually do research things I'm not sure of to make the story a bit realistic in a fictional. I'm rambling, sorry, here the chapter.**

* * *

In the dorm Elsa looked down at her empty bag still rather unsure what to pack for the year long trip to a foreign country. Aside from uncertainty, she didn't have much to begin with except for the mountain of books, her school uniforms, and the various magical items she collected over her seven years at the school. She took a moment to glance at a few of her other classmates to get an idea of what to bring. They were all stuffing winter coats, hats, boots, scarves, and gloves to help them endure the Norwegian weather. Elsa cracked a small smile actually glad her winter powers made her immune to the cold. Thinking about what the future may have in store for her, along with the place the witch was heading to, her powers didn't seem like a nuisance. Her brief happy thoughts, though were shattered as a dark voice snapped, "So, the rumors are true, The Snow Queen is going to compete as well."

Heaving a forlorn sigh, Elsa's gaze focused on the witch approaching her. Wearing a black robe, piercing green eyes blazed with flames of jealousy, a horned hat sat atop her head, and she walked with a long black cane, where she hides her wand. Elsa's breath misted before her eyes, giving away her emotions. The two had become decent friends during their first two years at school. Their friendship had formed due to the harsh teasing towards them because of their backgrounds. Elsa's monstrous and dangerous ice powers sent a chill down their spines. While other students proclaimed Maleficent parents were from the fairy realms. Some of their classmates harassed them both during their first two years out of resentment, saying they had an unfair advantage because of their innate powers. The two girls stuck together until the beginning of their third year. Elsa had noticed her once sweet and curious friend had become harsh and cruel. She began tormenting Elsa for reasons she didn't understand. The last four years the academy had been a living hell for the blonde witch. Today, however, Elsa wasn't in the mood for same old taunts and threats. Feeling a bit brave, Elsa muttered, "What's the matter Mal, didn't get invited to participate in the tournament?"

"Watch it Elsa, you're not the only one who can wield a _curse_ ," hissed. "For your information though, I was invited by our headmistress 'cause she is able to recognize what true talent is."

Elsa fought off the urge to cringe knowing exactly what kind of curse she spoke of. However, there wasn't any evidence to prove Mal committed the crime, but Elsa knew better. "Careful," she warned, "someday she might wake up and they'll finally know you did it."

Maleficent chuckled, amused by Elsa's cautionary words, "That is highly unlikely, she'll never wake from her eternal slumber, but that is what happens to people when they get in my way. I would recommend you watch yourself and your annoying sassy mouth, Elsa."

A heavy tension loomed in the air above, the two as they stared the other down with chilling gazes. Elsa began to form a ball of swirling ice and snow in her hands. Thorns sprung up from the ground, slithering around the floor like snakes ready to strike. One of steams launched into the air, aiming for Elsa's face. A familiar and frightening British accent caught their attention stopping the duel. "There you are."

Both quickly dissipated their magic as they spotted their headmistress coming towards them. Several, students attending Beauxbatons Academy knew not to cross this woman. There's a story stating their peculiar headmistress is a wanted criminal in England for stealing and trying to turn ninety-nine Dalmatians puppies into an extravagant fur coat. After her scheme failed, Cruella ran off to France to escape the charges. How exactly she became headmistress is anyone's guess most never bothered to ask and moved on. One second she can be the nicest, warmest teacher in the school, but the next some trouble making student could find themselves on the wrong end of her sharp talon like claws. Short black and white hair sat upon her head. She stared down students with eyes as black as coal, or the ink some say she smells in the dead of night. Today, the headmistress wore one of her signature fur coats – white mink to be exact, underneath a skin tight black satin gown, and jewelry galore. In one elbow length black gloved hand Cruella held a red stick, where more often than not one would find a cigarette burning.

"Headmistress," Mal greeted acid in her voice. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Cruella ignored her, focusing on Elsa. "Ah, darling, I'm glad I caught you Elsa before the carriages arrived in the yard." She tapped the stick with her finger causing some of the ashes to fall to the floor. Her focus turned to Elsa. "Now, my dear, I do recall asking a favor of you when we arrive at Durmstrang it would only be fitting to give them a grand entrance to showcase what Beauxbatons is really capable of. Perhaps it might strike some fear into their savage hearts. Maybe, it will make both schools rethink their chances of winning," she laughed cruelly, before taking a drag of her cigarette lighting up the embers in the end.

Elsa bit her lip not enjoying the idea. She had forgotten about the request and didn't entertain the thought until now. The Triwizard Tournament is about forming better school bonds as well as competing for the fun of the sport and glory. However, Cruella's plan sounds narcissistic and really egotistically. "Um, Headmistress, I don't mean to impose headmistress, but for the past several years the main showcase we put on has seemed good enough."

"Elsa, you may be the brightest witch of your year, but sometimes you can be such a little fool. So, what does one of my favorite and most powerful students have to offer me?"

Elsa felt suddenly small as two sets of intimating eyes bore down upon her. She decided to go with the first thing that came to her mind. With a wave of her hand, creating a dozen miniature unicorns standing in the front, two griffins hooked up to a sled, and the sled itself all made from her ice powers. "It's nothing special, but-"

"This will work nicely its eyes catching and your ice powers are magnificent and quite dangerous. I doubt those barbaric idiots will know what to do with themselves upon the strength Beauxbatons has to offer. Just make sure are ready to dazzle the crowd when we get to Norway and try not to disappoint me Elsa." With one last drop of embers and a flick of her coat Cruella left.

Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but it was too late.

Maleficent threw a dark glare at Elsa. "Don't even think for a second your cute little ice sculptures will impress anyone. If given the chance I could easily melt them with some real magic." Turning her back towards the blonde, she disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Alone, Elsa wished she could simply fade into the snow she controlled. Knowing that it wasn't going to happen any time soon though, Elsa finished packing only taking some clothes and books. After tucking her wand away, she began to trudge down to the grounds, where the carriages waited. Outside, groups of younger students wished their older classmates luck. Elsa continued to walk down the line, ducking her head, knowing no one was going to the same for her. Despite everyone wanting her to participate they had no problem shunning her most of the unless someone wanted something out of her. Arriving at the last carriage a large white, majestic Pegasus snorted at her in greeting. Elsa patted the creature, who nuzzled her hand in return. This particular one is Elsa's favorite due to his blue mane and playful demeanor. "Hey boy," she softly cooed, patting the side of his muzzle.

He neighed in response.

She ran her hand through his mane getting lost in feeling and warmth.

An arm suddenly looped through her hers, causing Elsa to freeze and pray it wasn't who she thought it was. Turning her head to the left a soft smile curved her lips. "Oh, thank the gods, it's just you, Belle," she sighed with relief. "I thought you were someone else."

"Nope, just little old me," the brunette assured. "Are you ready for our glorious adventure to begin?"

Elsa started to play with the ends of her braid, "No, maybe it would best if I stayed here, and not even go. It's not like I'll be missed." The truth of her own words stung her heart a bit.

"Nonsense, it's about time you broke out of your winter shell and branched out to explore the new opportunities in the great wide unknown." Belle climbed into the carriage and offered her hand. "Come on, Elsa you can't stay here forever."

After rolling her eyes, Elsa took the tenacious girl's hand, stepping into the carriage, and took a seat on the purple coated set. She refused to look at Belle's knowing smirk or give her the satisfaction of saying a thanks. Instead, she took to looking out the window, she hated to admit it, but Belle was right, she couldn't stay in the school forever or in a dark lonely corner. Even though she disliked to think about it perhaps this competition could bring something new into life.

In the midst of her thoughts the door was flung open, both girls looked over alert hands inching for their wands as someone lurking in the shadows boarded.

* * *

Back up north within the dark and gloomy halls of Durmstrang Academy students were busy making the place presentable while the elves cleaned the halls. Despite the school having a barbaric reputation for the most part the school was kept decent to a respectable level. However, on this extremely important and nearly sacred day a few students thought it would be funny to release several sheep into the castle. It didn't take long to gather the four white sheep using magic. However, someone thought it would be clever to use a protection charm on a black sheep making it almost impossible to summon the creature to them. Yet, after catching it the Muggle way all right once more. It took less time to figure out the people responsible for the chaotic, but rather amusing prank.

Anna groaned as she shoveled another pile of reindeer shit, tossed the steaming load into a wheelbarrow for a solemn Hiccup to take away. This was by far one of her worst punishment yet, but she would have to endure. She had no idea how the others were fairing with theirs, but considering it was certain stout boy's idea as an attempt to impress Astrid, Anna had a feeling their punishment were probably worse. Stabbing her shovel into a large pile, leaning on it, she groaned once more at how much she still had left. There was the slight temptation to use magic to make the job easier, but the last thing she wanted to do was make Professor Oaken **Henriksen.** He's a nice man most of the time, yet he was the one teacher no one wants to cross after a boy she thought named Christopher was kicked out of his class for arguing with him.

The school's clock chimed informing her it was only one in the afternoon, meaning she had another three hours cleaning left to do. Thankfully, her punishment was cut short since the student from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons were supposed to arrive around sunset. Even as she dug into the pile the air felt different from most days. It seemed filled with excitement for the year to come, but this also made Anna a little nervous as well. There was the chance to meet new people something she enjoyed doing. The possibility of meeting 'the one' a beautiful stranger tall and fair like she dreamed of finding beyond the mountains of her home. Her nerves were more from deciding upon whether or not to enter the tournament itself. She knew deep, down she didn't have a chance in hell of being chosen to compete. Anna may have promised Astrid, she would, but doubt loomed over her head. The witch showed great amounts of loyalty in her group of friends, courage when the time called for it, although her lapse of fear in the eyes of danger might seem rash at times. Yet, these traits weren't anything special in the group. Most of the time Anna felt like nothing more than a replaceable spare or someone who wouldn't be missed if someday vanished.

During her musings Anna lost track of how heavy the wheelbarrow was becoming. "Anna," Hiccup cried. "Anna!"

The redhead looked up to discover she had caused the entire thing to topple over due to the amount of shit in it. She cringed, "Sorry, Hic." A soft laugh escaped her lips as she began to lighten to load. For a brief moment Anna glanced up at the clear blue sky wondering just what might come over the horizon today.

* * *

Elsa absentmindedly looked out the window, staring down seeing the North Sea below. It was all she could do sometimes to drown out the belittling thoughts plaguing her mind. Across from her sat Belle, who held her book extremely close trying to focus on the word, but the rambling of the third occupant continued to fill the space. The long haired golden blonde witch introduced herself as Rapunzel–Punzie she preferred to be called and after that her mouth never closed. She momentarily got on Elsa's case for being rude all these years to her own cousin. Elsa had completely forgotten she had a cousin at the school. She lost her focus on the sea and it gave a voice to invade her thoughts.

 _I'm a horrible person. I had forgotten about my own family being at the school and she's even in the same year as me. No wonder people call me the Ice Queen behind my back. I deserve it all from their hate that has ostracized to the darkest corner in the school, to the cruel icy nicknames I'm tormented with. Then, there whole Grand Entrance ordeal, I'm being forced to do. It's ice in a country that exports it, I highly doubt they'll be impressed with something they see on a daily basis in winter. I'm such a fool at times._

With every passing second her stress continued to heighten causing a small snow flurry to fall. A snowflake landed on a page of Belle's book. Looking up over her book noticing the tiny storm. Rapunzel's mouth fell open at the sight of the snow. "Wow, so the rumors are true," she beamed.

Belle rolled her eyes even though that was her reaction as well when she first saw her friend's powers displayed during their second year. Living in a school for magical studies was amazing in itself, but seeing someone so young conjure up a blizzard in the middle of summer just on emotions alone was truly stunning.

Elsa glanced at her hands. "They are something to behold, but they're also dangerous."

In the moment of silence, Elsa went back to gazing out the window to lose herself for the rest of the journey. A few hours later the sea became grass, but was short-lived once they began to fly through the mountain range. Feeling the cold wind blew through the cabin. The clouds cleared, the carriage flew around the castle in the middle of three mountains and a large lake. Rapunzel was practically jumping in her seat with excitement. Even Belle had removed her nose from her book to gaze in awe. It was indeed smaller than theirs, but there was a rugged nature about it to behold. The carriage finally landed in front in of Durmstrang Academy, the doors opened, and the pair got out. Belle glanced over at Elsa, "Are you coming?"

Wringing her hands, she replied, "Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Sinking into the seat an overwhelming feeling came over her now that she was staring at the castle. A shadow passed by the window quickly alerting Elsa of someone's presence. She slowly got out of the carriage to see what's going on outside.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe she let herself get distracted–okay, she could, but on this day it was unacceptable. She rushed down the grassy hill toward the school needing to get in to take a quick shower to rid herself of the reindeer smell, and change clothes. Anna spotted dead in her tracks seeing the line of carriages in front of the school. In a time like this, she wished she had an invisibility cloak she could sneak passed without getting caught. All she had to do was get by, go to the side or back and the witch would be in the clear.

Taking a deep breath, Anna headed for the back of the line where two blue and black carriages sat. So, far no one had noticed her 'cause of the other students dressed in the same colors were too busy chatting. Ducking behind the second to last carriage, sneaking beside the last Pegasus with the white body and blue mane. He snorted at her, scaring her for a second until she laughed, glad it was just the horse. _Okay, Anna, this is the last obstacle and your home free, literally._ She counted down from three before she would take off in a sprint. _One . . . two . . .thr-_

"What are doing?" someone asked confused.

Anna's stomach dropped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Turning slowly around ready to explain, words failed as she saw the rather gorgeous girl standing there. "Um, um," she played with one of messy braids trying to form some coherent sentence. "I'm just trying to get back to castle to get cleaned."

Elsa looked the girl up and down, noting her black and red outfit, tanned skin, face dotted with freckles, a light, hesitate smile, and pretty teal eyes. Elsa gulped, feeling ice coat her palms. She never thought or called a girl pretty before. She knew she was into women from the start, but apart from one she'd hadn't met one she was interested in. "It's fine, I-I'm just. . ." _Hiding like the scared child, I am._ "Never mind," she sighed. "You should get going."

"Um, right," she nodded. Before turning to head off, she blurted out, "You're really beautiful, you know." There was a stunned silence in the air around them. Anna mentally smacked herself. The one time she didn't think before speaking, allowing her mouth to run embarrassing both witches. "I'm just going to go," Anna bumped into the horse, face turning a darker red. Anna whispered a quick apology before racing off towards the castle.

Elsa watched the Durmstrang girl run off red hair blowing the wind behind her. _She called me beautiful and seemed really sincere about it._ A giddy smile curved her lips, it was foreign to her in every way. Yet, she kind of enjoyed it for some reason.

"Elsa," Cruella called, "It's time, move it dear."

Cradling her left arm, Elsa walked over still not ready for this, but with little confidence the awkward yet nice girl gave her, she would give it her best shot.

* * *

Anna's footfalls echoed in the empty stone hallway. She was having trouble slipping into her robes as she ran, fumbling with the sleeves. She opened the doors to the dinning hall, slinking into the shadows, she took a seat beside Astrid. The blonde glanced over, "Where have you been?"

The light shade of pink coating her cheeks blossomed once more to crimson. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Anna regretted her word choice.

A sly smirk crossed the girl's lips. "Ah, come on, it can't be that bad. It's not like you hide a baby dragon in the stables for six months."

A couple seats down the table Anna heard someone cough uncomfortably. "No, it's nothing like that," she muttered. _I made a total fool out of myself in front of a hot student from one of the rival schools._ Thankfully, Astrid's attention was turned away from Anna as another fellow student began to talk to her. The redhead let out a small sigh of relief able to finally calm down from what transpired between her and the Beauxbatons girl. Anna wondered why the air felt colder around her. The air was sometimes cold being so close to the mountains, even during the summer months there might chill. However, this cold was different, it seems to get worse as the girl's embarrassment rose.

A deafening rattle resounded through out the room causing the chatter to die quickly. Headmistress Valka, the widow of the once great Headmaster Stoick the Vast, rose from her seat. "Evening students, I presume you are all excited about this year's event. Some more than others," her narrowed gaze lingered on Anna's table. Before, the Goblet of Fire is light there are a few introductions are in order to welcome the neighboring schools and competitors. I expect you _all_ to be on your best behavior. This is just a competition, but also a chance to form stronger bonds with our closest allies. Now, then let's give a warm welcome to our neighbors from the east comes the noble and exciting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The doors flew open with a burst of wind, groups of three students wearing black robes came in flying on their broomsticks. They performed acrobatics in the air, gaining appreciated reactions from the crowd. All but two went on standby as they performed their final trick. The pair sped towards the other from one end of the all, gaining speed getting closer and closer until they collided, creating a display of colorful fireworks in the air illuminating the room. The cheers settled down, as the fireworks died, the Hogwarts students landed, and took a bow. Anna looked along the line, one catching her attention, he had auburn hair, matching sideburns, a handsome face, and a gleaming face.

Valka returned to the podium, "Thank you Hogwarts, you have always had a knack of creating plenty of suspense in such a beautiful way. Now, from the south, I present you the always elegant and majestic Beauxbatons Academy."

All eyes went to the door waiting for the students to enter. Anna thought heard what sounded like thunder coming from the other side of the door. A herd of unicorns entered, but they weren't the typical mythical creatures, no these were almost translucent. Like they were out of . . . "Ice," Anna breathed enamored with the every intricate. She had seen plenty ice mostly in blocks, or beautifully crafted sculptures, but even in a world surrounded by magic there was something quite amazing about these ones.

A groan came from half the table. "Great, they actually did bring _her. T_ here goes our chances."

Confused Anna looked Fishlegs. "Who are they talking about?"

"Elsa Kingston, The Snow Queen. She's really powerful," Astrid sneered, stabbing a roast with her knife.

The parade of ice make unicorns passed, giving way to a pair of griffins pulling a sleigh, where their headmistress sat. Anna could count every feather, see the details of lion's fur on the beast's chest. Looking at the person riding one of them, she recognized it as the girl from earlier, she shrank into her seat hoping the girl didn't see her. In the sled sat who Anna presumed to be their headmistress. The display received a few mixed reactions. Some grimaced probably knowing about this Snow Queen, others marveled at the beautiful ice creatures, and then there were those who didn't like it one bit. Reaching the end of the aisle, the blonde girl ridding a griffin climbed off, rose her hands, and everything turned into snow gently falling in the room. Anna gulped realizing that the Snow Queen and the girl she knocked down was in fact the same person.

"She's the Snow Queen," Fishlegs pointed at Elsa only adding to Anna's misery.

"You know she's really hot in a cool way," Snoutlot blurted, and only to a receive a slap to the back of the head by Astrid.

In the near silent room his proclamation echoed, causing Elsa to blush brightly as she gazed at the group. A small snow flurry formed as she caught sight of Anna the girl from earlier. "Looks like someone has an admirer, "Rapunzel teased.

Elsa chose to ignore the girl in hopes no one would notice her embarrassment.

The Beauxbatons students finally took a seat at the other half of the table. Elsa glanced up once more meeting Anna's gaze, and the flurry got worse as well as Anna's burning cheeks. Silence suddenly filled the room, the firelight dimmed, and everyone looked at the threshold seeing the renowned magical object.

On the other-side of the room the Goblet of Fire floated towards Valka. All eyes followed it until it reached its destination and gently landed with a _thud_. She waved her hand across the goblet blue flames glowed dimly in the light. "The Goblet of Fire has been ignited, the Triwizard Tournament has begun. I want to wish all those who think they are worthy luck for entering is not something to do as a joke. If you wish to enter, simply write your name on a piece of parchment and feed to the flame."

Chatter about Goblet filled the silence, it all fell upon a deaf ear as Anna's gaze found Elsa. The blonde glanced up as well meeting those kind teal eyes. Anna returned the gaze with a soft smile. Neither unknown to the fate that would soon befall them both. In a dark corner someone watched Elsa darkly a grimace on their face.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm taking a few liberties with this story and the given materiel. To be honest I didn't like how the Beauxbatons students were introduced and decided to do something different. It's probably a really awful idea, but–well I don't have an excuse. Got the cheesy Elsanna meeting out of the way, and there will definitely be more fluff next chapter and some drama later on. Just hope this chapter was somewhat enjoyed.**


	3. Flames of Courage

Passing the dinning hall for the second times that day, Anna once again averted her eyes away from the blazing goblet. Inside the room she now avoided like the plague several students circled around the magical object watching some of their fellow classmates enter. Upon tossing a piece of parchment with their name written on it, the blue flames turned into a glorious red hue before returning to its dormant dim blue. A majority of her friends had already done so making it a huge spectacular out of it for their chance at their fifteen minutes of fame. Well, in Astrid's case the crowd follows her. Reaching the other side of the doors by the Grand Hall, Anna caught a quick glimpse of a few Beauxbatons students go in for the chance to compete. One wearing a long black robe and horns gave her quite the dirty gaze. There had even been a few Hogwarts kids sporting their house robes ranging from red, to green, to blue, and yellow. Anna though still hadn't decided if she even wanted to tempt the flames. Hearing a few excited cheers coming from the room, she decided she needed some much needed air. Rushing down the hall, she hadn't noticed Elsa watching her from the shadows. The blondes thought still on the events that had transpired yesterday.

Once outside, Anna took a deep breath, calming herself down for the moment. The last thing she needed was to accidentally catch something on fire based on raw emotion alone. In the yard, Anna noticed some groups of students enjoying the cool weather. If there was one thing Anna was definitely good at, it was talking and making new friends, as long as she didn't embarrass herself again things actually might be looking up for the young witch. Anna started to approach a tree where a girl wearing a blue uniform was dancing around barefoot with long golden hair. A few feet away something slammed into her. Hitting the ground Anna looked up to see what had knocked her down, but the sun's glare blinded her. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to hit you with my broom." a kind voice stated. A hand came into the shadows. "I should have really watched where I was going."

Taking the offered hand, Anna stood up, and brushed herself off. "No, problem," she assured. "It's not like it's the first time or the last," she added laughing uneasily.

A cloud moved in front of the sun, allowing Anna to get a clear view of the guy. She recognized him as one of wizards from the Hogwarts group. He wore green robes lined with silver trim, a snake crest stitched to his chest and a Head Boy pin beside it. Anna knew about the four houses Hogwarts kids were sorted in at the beginning of their first year. The house he represented was Slytherin, the notorious house where all the dark wizards come from like Voldemort. However, Anna couldn't judge since she attends a school well-known for its dark arts. Dismounting his broom, he bowed, looking up at her, and smiled warmly, "Then, allow me to offer a formal apology. My royal ancestors would probably roll in their graves if they knew I hit a lady without saying sorry."

"A name will do just fine."

He chuckled amused, "Hans Westergaurd.

"Anna Eriksson," she added, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

A few other boys came up asking Hans if everything was fine, Hans causally replied yes, and to Anna's surprise, he told them he wanted to continue his conversation with his new friend. They shrugged and headed off towards more of an open area. Once they were gone Hans held up his arm, "What say we get to know each other more?"

Anna found nothing but sincerity in his green eyes. Reaching out to take his arm, a gigantic hedge sprung up from the ground. Blocking her from Hans. "There you are Anna," Astrid greeted ruffling up her hair. "Scoping out the competition are we?" she joked.

She tried to look around the hedge to see if Hans was still there, but a gently squeeze on her arm told her their conversation was done. Faking a laugh, Anna wasn't going to show her disappointment "Yeah, someone's got to watch your back

"Just don't hit anyone with a lute this time. Now, how about I and you and the rest of the gang play some Quidditch. I hear some of those Hogwarts kids are fierce. Let's prove to them that we're better."

"Sure, I'm game."

Walking towards the field the hedge vanished, Astrid turned briefly meeting Hans dark gaze. The blonde returned it, pulling Anna closer. There was something she didn't like about any guy with sideburns. There was that smug smile he wore while she had seen him talk to other girls. Even though it's meant to be a friendly competition there are still people who can't be trusted. For the sake of her friends already fringe heart, making her sometimes desperate desire for love Anna allowed it to blind her and lead her to misery.

* * *

Late into the night, Anna tossed and turned in her bed. Sleep had so far evaded her ever since yesterday. It had nothing to do with the girl, but her vision was filled with the glowing flames. Growing frustrated with her rampant thoughts, Anna surrendered. Tiptoeing down the row of beds, most who happened to still be awake ignored her figuring she was making one of her midnight chocolate runs.

The halls were dark as Anna left the dorm. Withdrawing her wand she whispered, "Lumos." The tip of it glowed a light blue lighting up the space in front of her. Wandering down the stairs, she remained on high alert, listening carefully for any signs of a perfect or a teacher walking the halls for trouble making students. Arriving on the first floor out of the four, Anna headed for the grand hall. Gently, she opened the wooden doors seeing the dim blue flames still flickering. She reached into the pocket of her pants pulling out a small scrap of parchment with her name written on it. Taking a few steps getting closer to the goblet, Anna psyched herself up. _You can do this Anna, there's nothing to be worried about. You have a very slim chance of even being chosen._

Passing over the invisible age line that prevents younger students from entering. The magic also delivered a punishment worthy of their attempt. Extending her arm, the flames licked her finger, inhaling deeply, she opened her hand to drop her entry. A noise caught her attention, pulling away immediately as footfalls grew closer. Whipping around, she felt a wand placed against her throat. The light from her wand allowed her to see blue orbs, a familiar solemn expression, and blonde hair in a single plait. Elsa blinked a few times recognizing the redheaded witch, who called her beautiful. She put her wand away. "We meet again, it seems."

"So it seems," she reached, hand outstretched. "Since I have a feeling this might end up happening again, my name is Anna, Anna Eriksson."

Eyeing the friendly hand, wondering if it was safe to take. The cat was out of the bag when it came to her powers, but most people after seeing her powers were afraid she would freeze them. Anna though seemed different, so she returned the gesture, shaking her hand. "Elsa Kingston."

The redhead felt how cold Elsa's hands were. She didn't mind it, being used to the cold and winter was one of her favorite seasons. She offered a friendly smirk. Elsa returned it with a glimmer of a smile. "I take it you're entering? Or do you just enjoy roaming dark halls?"

"I wish I had the choice," she sighed. "Our headmistress is commanding me to do so 'cause of my . . . unique abilities.

"Your winter powers," Anna whispered.

Looking at her hands, seeing her palms coated in ice "Yes, my innate powers over the snow and ice. Most of my fellow classmates aren't too happy because I'm of them. "Some of them thinking I'm cheating." _Why am I telling her all this. Yet, I feel oddly comfortable talking to Anna ._

"I like them. Though honestly. I don't understand how people can think you're cheating when we live in a world full of magic."

 _Is this girl for real?_ "I actually concur with your statement."

Taking a seat on one of remaining tables, her legs dangled over the set. Elsa joined her, but sat several inches away. Anna started to toy with the end of her busy tangled locks. "Hey, I'm sorry about the other day. If it's any consolation, my mouth get the better of me. At the worst possible times, sometimes what I'm thinking just slips out. Even worse is when I think it's in my head when in reality I actually said it and I wind up embarrassing myself more.

 _Alright Elsa, play nice, don't say anything that might come off as cold or cynical,_ she chastised herself."It's okay, there is no need to be ashamed about what happened." _It was rather adorable._ "Your compliment just caught me off guard. You must understand back at Beauxbatons few of the other students like me. I can't say the same for here. Quite a few have been, dare I say forward with expressing their affection." She recalled a boy with snowy blonde hair, carrying a large walking stick. She didn't give him time to introduce himself before running off.

"Whelp, that's what happens when you're a Snow Goddess," Anna teased, nudging her against the shoulder.

Elsa wrung her hands, "I guess, but none of these _boys_ seem to be my type."

The remark flew over Anna's head.

A beat of silence passed by before another word was spoken. Elsa glanced at Anna and then at the goblet. "I suppose our conversation got a bit off track." _I must admit this had been rather pleasant._ "Are you planning on submitting to the Goblet of Fire, Anna?"

Biting her lip, Anna replied, "I thought about it, but I don't think I have what takes."

Elsa knitted her brows, "Care to explain?"

"Well, you see Durmstrang prides itself on its dark arts, survival skills, and bravery. So, why bother when there are dozens of better candidates than me."

The blonde knew exactly how Anna felt, there were plenty of other students with broader skills than hers. "Some advice, bravery isn't always seen as drawing a sword or sacrificing herself to some unknown thing. There are many forms of courage."

Taking in her words, Anna nodded, "I guess you do have point."

The clock chimed midnight, Elsa stood up, heading for the goblet putting on a brave face. Tossing in her parchment the flames turned red accepting the entry. Walking back in front of Anna, who was still a little memorized by the glow behind Elsa. "I-I enjoyed talking to you Anna. You're so full of life and energy that makes it seems like the sun isn't so far away at times. "Perhaps if one of us is picked or hopefully neither of us, we can enjoy the games together."

"Sounds like a date, er I mean plan, "Anna groaned at herself.

A small chuckled escaped Elsa's lips, she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent the foreign sound from reaching Anna's ears. "Then, I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Anna agreed. Once Elsa left, Anna glanced at the burning goblet. Feeling the parchment between her fingers, she made her final decision. Rising from her seat, she took several uneasy steps until she once again reaching the goblet. Lifting her arm up, the witch knew there was no turning back now. Dropping the scrape in, red flames glowed behind her as she left for her dorm feeling better.

* * *

The end of the week had arrived. With great anticipation the students from all three participating schools could hardly focus on anything else for the time being. Even the extravagant meal nearly went unnoticed. Anna grabbed a truffle from the tray sitting in front of her. Every so often she would meet Elsa's gaze bringing a smile to both girls faces.

The two had grown closer over the course of the past few days. Through Elsa still a bit timid, Anna didn't mind too much. Being around the Beauxbatons girl had become a nice change of pace, from the outburst, arguments, and getting smacked–playfully of course, but Anna liked the atmosphere Elsa brought. If she did decide to talk, Anna hung on every wondrous word she spoke, her eyes linger on her lips, and she came to love the musical tone coating every syllable. The time she did spend with Elsa, though their innocent escapes didn't go missed by her friends. Nothing too horrible was said, just silly lighthearted teasing until one of the twins (most of the time she couldn't tell the difference) said something rude. She promptly cursed them and told the pair to refrain from speaking about Elsa like that again. Her face turned a dark red upon hearing the laughter of the rest of the group.

Going for another truffle, she didn't remember how many already she had. The plate disappeared along with the rest the rest of the food. The torches dimmed, and all heads turned to face the front, where the head of each house stood. Anna recognized the one from Beauxbatons, and her own, but not the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He wore a blue robe, a pointed hat, his long, wiry beard almost touched the floor, and a brown perched upon his shoulder with a scowl on his feathery face.

The Goblet of Fire began to flicker violently meaning the hour of reckoning had come to pass. The tension grew thick in the air, all eyes were transfixed upon the goblet watching and waiting. Valka approached the Goblet of Fire. "It looks like the goblet has made its choices. If are picked please exit the room through the door behind the staff table to await further instructions." Flames danced in the surrounding space, and charred bits of paper floated around air. The icy blue flames blazed into the colors matching a phoenix being resurrected in the dark of night. Standing beside it, Valka snatched a scrap of burnt parchment that had erupted from the goblet. She looked towards the group of Hogwarts kids. "The Hogwarts champion is . . ." she paused for dramatic effect. "Hans Westergaurd." The young man rose, Anna noticed his auburn hair and sideburns belonging to the guy she had forgotten about. To her surprise many of his fellow classmates voiced their aggravation, while even a few dressed in green cheered for him. Hans walked down the aisle full of pride, he winked at a few girls who in turn swooned over him.

Silence returned to the hall as the goblet roared with life again. Another scrape fell into Valka's hand. "The Beauxbatons champion is Elsa Kingston."

The section of table Elsa sat at froze underneath her hands once she heard her name announced. She was less shocked about being picked and more about the celebratory shouts in her honor. Getting up avoiding Maleficent's dark glare, she met Anna's who gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Elsa returned the gesture before disappearing behind the same door Hans.

Finally, the moment all of Durmstrang Academy had been waiting: the announcement of their champion. The last piece of paper floated around for a second until Valka caught it. She didn't look the least bit surprised. To Anna that meant she might not have been chosen after all. "Your Durmstrang Champion is . . ." A sea of black and red dressed students waited with baited breath. The Headmistress opened her mouth and said the name of the student. "Anna Eriksson."

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm hoping to get out a few updates for other stories.**


	4. A rat, A fox, and dragons

**A/N: I have no idea why this chapter took so damn long to write. I guess despite having an outline for it, I couldn't quite seem to like any of the words I had. So, this took a couple of rewrites. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Dawn slowly rose over the fjord basking the frigid water with rays of glorious morning light. Rising higher into the sky, the warm beams of light crept through the curtains over several worn out, snoozing students. Some were still clutching empty candy wrappers. Near the middle of the room Anna slept soundly. A shadow emerged covering up half of the bed. A devious smile gleamed in the little sunlight had reached that space. "Anna get yer arse up!" Merida yelled, into the sleeping girl's ear.

Still exhausted from both the party and staying up later than usual, Anna rolled over groaning, "Too early."

"If ye don't wake up ye'll miss the meeting, champion," she added, shouting the last part.

The word 'champion' resonated in Anna's brain. Everything from last night flooded to the forefront of her mind. She honestly thought the whole ordeal was nothing more than a mere dream making today the day the real one where the Triwizard Champions were chosen. Shooting up from her bed, flinging off the sheets, she jumped up onto the top of the bed wearing her pants decorated with tiny yellow ducklings, and long shelve green shirt to combat the cold night air. "I'm a Triwizard Champion," she gasped in a moment of excitement. "I'm a Triwizard Champion," she said once more only to fully realize the weight of those spoken words. Ignoring the drop in the stomach, she asked, "What time is it?"

Glancing outside, Astrid answered, "Quarter till eight."

Anna frowned, "What? Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?" The pair met eyes exchanging looks of disbelief. "My first day as a champion and I'm already running late," she panicked. Jumping off the bed, she started to rummage through her trunk. Putting on some clothes thinking it would be best to represent her school. Quickly changing from her duckling pajamas to a black shirt with the Durmstrang crest above her left breast, burgundy pants, black boots, and finally the cloak. Unsure what to do with her half brushed hair, she looked her friends for some advice. "Do you guys think I should go with pigtails or not?"

They both shook their head, Media replied first, "Put on yer best serious face and let'em know Anna Eriksson is 'ere ta win."

Anna started to play with the ends of her hair, "Winning isn't everything, and besides . . ." The clock on the mantel caught her eyes, seeing it read ten till she headed for the door, "Gah, I'm so going to be late. See you later guys."

Once she was gone, Astrid said, "Sometimes, it's hard to forget how innocent Anna truly is."

"That's Anna for ye. Innocent as a wee lamb born in spring."

Racing down the hall towards the classroom, Anna's mind began to think back to last night. She learned Hans was nothing more than a fake with awful sideburns. She paused, remembering something else that happened and it was pleasant a little cold, but delight not the less.

 _After her name was called there was stunned silence for a moment, until the table started to slowly applaud and cheer. They fell deaf upon her ears, though, since Anna wasn't sure if she heard right. Someone picked her up by the collar of her shirt. They whispered, "Get going, champion." Nodding, in a daze, Anna walked down the aisle, past the Goblet of Fire, and the table where the teachers sat. Reaching the door to the room, her hand shaking, turned the knob._

 _Entering the room further, she spotted Elsa in a corner. She saw Hans fixing his hair in a mirror. "You know Elsa you should be thankful that I am one of your rivals in this pathetic tournament. You actually seem like someone who might present me with a challenge. Of course, don't expect to win."_

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed, an icy mist forming in front of her.

Wow, and to think I actually kind of liked of him.

 _He spotted Anna's reflection, he turned giving her a fake smile. "Anna, what brings you here?"_

Elsa's attention turned to the girl, ice formed on her palms as she realized why Anna stood there nervously. She saw the potential Anna had during their time together over the last couple of days, but she didn't expect to see the redhead to be standing in this very room to participate in the dangerous tournament. She wanted to express some form of congrats to the girl, but just thinking about what horrors may lie ahead of them made her anxiety invade her thoughts. Words failing her, Elsa looked away without uttering a word.

Hans faux smile turned to an insidious grin as it too dawned on him. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me, right? I can't believe you of all people are the Durmstrang Champion. This is wonderful! Triwizard Cup here I come," he laughed mockingly.

 _"I wouldn't celebrate yet, dearie," Cruella stated flicking embers onto the floor. "My Elsa is quite well-endowed in both magical charm, and this splendid, curvaceous body. I'm sure the crowd will eat up all this sexy innocence."_

 _Elsa grew flustered at the Cruella's words. Unsure whether to take her words as a compliment or an insult, Elsa simply replied shyly, "U-Um, thank you, headmistress."_

 _"No problem, my dear faithful, and most brilliant student," she said praised, flicking more ash, which landed upon Hans clean black shoes._

 _Hans glanced down scoffing at the gray ash. "Yes, yes, I concur," Merlin appeared in a flash of blue smoke. "Don't start counting your chickens before they hatch, boy. Do I need to turn you into a bird again?" He tapped his wand, causing Hans to blush slightly and mumbled under his breath._

Wouldn't mind seeing him coughing up feathers or chased by cat, _Anna mused enjoying the imagine._

 _Entering the room last, Valka gave the three of them a weary smile. "Champions, Headm – Cruella, can you please, not smoke in the castle," Valka sighed. "This is an institution, not a bar. Anyway, I want to wish the three of you luck. I will inform you three starting tomorrow everything you do will be put under a microscope so be careful. The tasks are not the only things that will test you. Especially, since I want you all here bright and early to have your wands checked. Now, I'm sure you three will want to head back to the dorms. I'm sure your fellow classmates will want to celebrate this high honor you all have received."_

 _Anna noticed Elsa leave by slipping by everyone using the shadows cover. She decided to follow her, hoping to get at least a second to talk. Outside in the empty Grand Hall, Anna called, "Hey Elsa, can you wait a second?"_

 _The blonde-haired witch turned around, "Y-Yes, what do you need?"_

 _Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Anna began, "So, um, it looks like we're going to be competing against it each other."_

 _Saddened by the reality of her words Elsa's eyes downcast to the floor. "It seems that way."_

" _Do you think we can still be friends, though?"_

 _Caught off guard, Elsa glanced up only seeing sincerity in the girls teal eyes._ She doesn't care that as of now we're considered rivals. Anna, you're so unorthodox, but there's just something about you that won't allow me to say no. _"I-I don't see why not."_

 _It happened so quickly that Elsa didn't have a chance to protest. As soon as the sentence had left her mouth, Anna had run over so fast it was like she flew or apparited for the next second Elsa felt a pair of arms wrap around her. There was a warmth radiating off of her, and Anna seemed to be melting the icy barrier around her heart. It was a sensation she had felt for a long time. She hated to admit it to herself, but she enjoyed a bit. Realizing this Elsa sort of panicked, knowing the last time she allowed someone to get this close to her they wound up hurting her. Slowly, she pushed Anna away from her. Anna cringed forgetting about much Elsa prefers her personal space. "Sorry," she replied, toying with her hair._

" _It's fine. You're fine, it was just unexpected." A beat of silence ticked by. "See you tomorrow."_

" _You bet, Elsa." Leaving the hall the two once more parted ways. Elsa still a little miffed about how she felt about Anna, and if she should let her walls down further._

* * *

Finally, arriving in the room all eyes were on her. "You're late Ms. Eriksson," her headmistress stated.

Bowing her head a light blush coating her cheeks. "Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Well, you're not as tardy as a certain Department of International Magical Co-operation, who should have been here last night."

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was hunched over at the shoulders, he tapped his fingers together rather menacingly. Anna titled her head, noticing how much like a rat he reminded her. He has small beady eyes, a long pointy nose that he twitched often. Wearing a suit and tie, he bowed, "Oh, terribly sorry, Headmistress Valka, the carriages simply couldn't carry all the things I required for this trip." At his words two smaller men came in carrying a large trunk upon their strained backs.

"I see, well then if you're ready shall we proceed?"

"Of course, being the headmistress of the hosting school, I am merely a guest here."

"Champions, may I present to you Mr. Francis Ratigan." Upon hearing his name a snicker escaped Anna's lips. Anna briefly met Elsa's gaze, who covered her mouth using her hand, but Anna knew there was a small smile underneath. Attention returned to Valka, and she finished her statement. "the head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation. He will make sure you _all_ abide by the rules of the tournament."

The door opened once more, a man in a dark blue robe like Merlin's, a long dark gray bread, and stern gaze. He walked towards the group slowly, hands hidden in the over-sized sleeves. "I'm here to examine the champions wands," he spoke his voice deep, but mysterious.

"Right on time, we'll let you take care of it Mr. Yen Sid," Merlin said delightedly. The brown owl still slept on his shoulder uninterested in anything going on in the room.

The heads of their school left, leaving the three and Mr. Ratigan under the watchful eye of the strict, steely-eyed man. Removing his hands from his robes, he looked at each of the champions. Stroking his bread, he called one, "Let's see, Miss. Kingston, your wand, please."

Elsa left her corner hesitantly, she withdrew her wand and handed it over to the man. He held it into the air, and in an ominous tone Yen Sid spoke, "Eleven in a half inches, made from the hawthron tree, dragon heartstring core, and quite flexible, an interesting wand for a riveting person, just like yourself, Miss. Kingston."

Slipping her wand back into the interior pocket of her robes, she whispered, "Thank you, sir."

The older wizard nodded, noting the ice on the girls palm. His gazed landed upon Hans, who smiled gleefully. "You're next Mr. Westergaurd."

Hans happily passed his wand over, "Here you are, sir, I'm sure you'll enjoy revealing how great my wand is."

Anna and Elsa simultaneously rolled their eyes. Yen Sid took the wand, "I sense you did not receive this from the traditional vendor in Diagon Alley. For this particular wand is passed down from one wizard to another throughout the bloodline. Twelve and three quarters, made from the blackthorn tree, a dragon heartstring core as well, and very unyielding."

"That's right, sir, my descendants were very formidable just like this wand here. It's required to have something equally impressive coming from a _long_ line of royals we must be resilient and cunning."

His eyes met, Anna's, she started to approach wand at the ready. "Finally, Miss. Eriksson." Taking it, like the other two it whispered to him. "Hmmm," he hummed, "Nine inches, made from a hornbeam tree, slightly bendy, and . . . interesting, a phoenix core, a rare one indeed."

Becoming nervous, she bowed her head, "Um, yes, the wand-maker and shop keeper informed me of this, I've never really told anyone unsure of how they would take it."

"What makes a wand is nothing to be ashamed of Anna. They are just as unique as the welder themselves." He handed it back to Anna, "Just remember a wand is only part of a wizard's or witches studies and journey, it's up to you to decide how far you'll go."

"Again, thank you, sir." Taking her wand back she began head back to her spot when a flash blinded her.

Her vision cleared as she spotted a short woman with black hair, a wicked smile upon her face. Anna recognized her as a reporter from several high end magical newspapers. The notorious and sometimes eccentric Edna Mode. A camera floated behind her as well as a quill and a piece of parchment. The quill moved on its own scribble down things. "Ah, darlings, I can tell that this is going to be a fabulous tournament. I can see it now, The Ice Queen, The Descendant, and The Underdog. Action, drama, romance, maybe a bit of bloodshed, but that happens. So, the question which one of these lovely champions will I interview first?"

Hans' green eyes light up, "Ma'am, I would like volunteer to go first."

"No, this is art, I'm simply not ready yet to talk to you, boy. No, the first one needs to be on the spot, unprepared, someone, who. . ." Edna lips curved wickedly as her eyes landed upon Anna. The redheaded witch gulped. "Come on dear, don't be shy, I promise I won't bite." Anna once again met Elsa sympathetic gaze, and mouthed pleading for help.

Elsa started to head over, but Edna beat her to the punch as she started to shove Anna out of the room. "Let's take our discussion somewhere else, darling. Don't want anyone to taint your answers." They entered the teachers office, Anna recognized it as her Charms Teacher's. An hourglass sat on the desk. Anna watched the sand spiral backwards towards to the top until it began to flow back to the bottom in an endless magical stream. The short reporter took a seat, Anna could barely see the top of her head. Chocking back a chuckle her eyes focused on the still moving quill making her wonder and worry what the enchanted object was already scrawling down about her.

"Now, dear, let's get started, shall we?"

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Biting her bottom lip, she told herself, _This is not a time to start rambling like a complete idiot, and whatever you do, don't let this sly fox know how you really feel about Elsa. That's a scandal that will surly make the front page._ "I-I guess so, yeah, let's begin."

"We'll start off with something easy. Tell me darling, how did it make you feel to be chosen as your school's champion out of the countless more suitable and far more qualified students?"

Anger flashed through Anna's teal eyes, _What does she mean? Does this woman think I'm not up to the challenge. Sure, I'm still not completely confident if I'm going to do a decent job for the sake of my school's honor. Anna, focus, interview going on._ "It was unexpected, but in a good way."

Anna watched the quill move faster still writing even after finishing a short sentence. She grew puzzled and a bit worried about what it was truly doing to her words. "I see, and what do you think of your competitors, Elsa and Hans?"

"I don't know yet. Elsa seems really nice, and Hans . . ." she trailed off knowing she had to pick and chose and her words correctly. _A pig, a jerk, someone who I would love to punch in his smug face._ "A decent g-gentlemen." She cringed hearing the hesitation and betrayal in her own voice. The devious smile curving Edna's lips told her, she had heard it too.

She leaned back into the chair, causing it to creak, crossing one leg over the over, Edna was brimming with confidence, the reporter said, "Yes, I can understand where your lack of trust for the boy steams from. He is a crafty one." The quill stopped, "Scratch that, will you?" Moving once more Anna listened, hearing the tip striking out sentences, what was previously written. "So, then tell me darling, apart from Miss. Kingston seeming really nice, is there anything else that strikes you about her?" she asked purring.

Biting her lip once more, Anna had a feeling this 'interview' was not going to end her favor. Seeing the fire in Edna's eyes, the redhead tugged at the tight collar hoping to stall to collect her rampant and scattered thoughts. She swallowed hard, feeling her throat parched. _I'm doomed for sure, now. I just hope whatever comes out this doesn't put me in a bad spot._

* * *

The weight of both the day and becoming a champion for her school was starting to get to Anna a bit. She needed some space and air to breathe after the embarrassing conversation she had with Edna. Anna was slightly worried about what exactly the quill had written down, she knew the reporter was infamous for putting words into people's mouth. Any piece of gossip would do just for the sake of a good article. Even if it meant completely ruining a person's credibility or dignity.

Passing by the fjord, she entered the forest trekking deeper and deeper in this the thick woods. Unknown to her surrounding after ten minutes of hiking. Anna started for a path, wandering if it would lead her out and back to somewhere familiar. She heard shouting in the distance and saw smoke rising above the trees. She cautiously moved with what little sleuth she had over, ducking behind every possible hiding place until she got close enough to hear and see some of what was happening. "Damn dragons, they get harder and harder to capture every time this tournament comes," a voice barked. "Still can't believe they managed to find something more dangerous than Hungarian Horntail.

"I feel really sorry for the poor kid who ends up with that deadly Night Fury or formidable Snow Wraith," another grumbled.

"Well, hell, that Monstrous Nightmare beast keeps catching itself on fire."

 _N-Night Fury,_ Anna breathed amazed. _So the first task is dragons._ She craned her neck peeking around the rock seeing a cage, and a dark shadow stalking the area.

The Night Fury's ears perked up sensing another presences. He looked over spotting red in its thermal vision. Lowering into a defensive posture, the dragon growled, a blue ball of energy formed in the back of its mouth. Launching the ball, the blast of light flew through the bars, Anna ducked down just in time as it hit several trees behind her. "Fire," she heard someone yell.

Anna left her spot, and raced off soon finding herself near the back of Durmstrang. Catching her breath, allowing her mind to fully wrapped around what she just saw and how it was going to effect her and the other champions. "Whoa," she gasped. "I have to tell Elsa. She can't afford not to know about what the first task is."

Sprinting off towards the castle to seek Elsa, she was unaware that she was being watched ever since she exited the woods. "I told ya, our girl would find the dragons first. She's smart and has a feisty spirit," Oaken chuckled, patting Valka's shoulder.

The headmistress agreed, "Anna is smart, as long as she stays focused she will survive."

"Ya, don't think she will win?"

Yes, she has the same opportunity to win just as Miss. Kingston, and Mr. Westergaurd, but sometimes winning isn't as important as living to the next day."

"Yer, not worried 'bout her telling a _certain_ competitor 'about'em dragons, are ya?" He knew of the relationship and Anna and Elsa had formed, they had become an interesting and rather adorable pair of friends, but Elsa tended to distance herself just enough to not allow anything further to happen.

Valka smirked, "Hardly, that's just part of the tournament. Besides, it's not against the rules to ask for help or to offer it." A frown formed on her face. Behind the mask she kept on while performing the tasks required as the headmistress there was a flicker of worry for her students' sake knowing of the dangers that were ahead for Anna. _I would just prefer it if she survives with_ everything _still intact._

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so a few things, first off this might be my author self consciousness talking, but sorry if the characterizations, and Merida's Scottish accent. Second with the holidays coming up I'm hoping to get back to updating things. Plus, I have some much needed vacation time coming up soon.**


	5. A Truce is Formed

Anna had only two things buzzing around in her head the very next day as she briskly walked down the halls. Her first thought revolved around the dragons she saw in the woods. Her thoughts lingered back to the Night Fury prowling around its cage. Those glowing green eyes in the near darken forest, the luminescent blue glow burning in the back of the dragon's throat. The blast echoed through the air just before it impacted a tree in the surrounding forest causing it to explode. She wondered and grew slightly worried about the other two dragons and thinking about how dangerous they might turn out to be. The man's words still rang in her ears about one called the Monstrous Nightmare and how it kept catching itself on fire. Then, there was the equally sounding dangerous Snow Wraith. They learned briefly about dragons in her Magical Creatures class, but most them lived up further north, and far east. They were rare beasts forced to near extinction back in the days of her ancestors who hunted and fought them off to survive.

Aside from the knowledge she lacked about both the beasts and what else might be part of the first task, the second thing was to find Elsa as soon as possible. With each passing second the latter grew more and more urgent, but Anna didn't know why. She hardly knew the witch, despite their short talks along the fjord's bank until sunset. Though during these times Elsa kept herself distant and mostly closed off from Anna. Yet, none of this deterred the redhead from just enjoying having someone to talk to. Along with the feeling of overwhelming happiness there was something else stirring. Somewhere deep inside her there was ache. A fire that needed to be quenched, and only the ice conjurer could extinguish it.

Rounding the corner. making her way towards the Grand Hall, she saw a group of girls wearing the distinctive blue uniforms of Beaubaxtions Academy. A smile curved her lips at the possibility of an early success. _I wonder if they have seen her._ Stepping forward the group took notice, they quickly looked up from the paper and back to a picture. A few began snickering and averted their eyes to conceal their clear amusement. Oblivious to whatever was transpiring between the group Anna asked hopefully, "Hey, I was wondering if any of you ladies have seen Elsa around here? I, um. . ."

She trailed off, her voice drowning in the girl's coddling her. "Aw, she's looking for Elsa," the group of four said in unison.

A feeling of nervousness began to wash over her, "Yeah, I have something important to say and ask her. So, if anyone of you can point me in the right direction to where she may be. That would be fantastic."

One of them placed an arm on her shoulder. Anna noted her raven-black hair, pale complexion, and rose red lips. "Why would you want to spend time with the Ice Queen? I'm sure you're smart enough to know she's not worth your time and sweet enduring nature," she purred. Well, that's what she attempted to do. To Anna her voice sounded like a squeaking bird on the verge of dying.

Anna gulped, and tucked a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear. "'Cause I um. . . Just need to alright."

"Ah, come on Anna, she'll just give you the cold shoulder in the end. Besides, what could you possibly see in her?"

Anger flashed in teal blue eyes. At that moment she realized why Elsa was so hesitant to enter the tournament. "Compared to you, she's a lot nicer and prettier too," Anna replied not thinking. The group backed off. "Now, I really don't have time to listen to you degrade her." Walking away Anna asked herself, w _hy did I call her pretty? I mean Elsa is very beautiful. Wait, Anna stop it, she's your sort of friend and rival. That's all we'll probably ever be until the end. Yet, why does this make me sad?_

Heading further down the hall, Anna became aware of people whispering as she passed. She didn't have much more time to think about this though. While her thoughts were focused on other things the witch wasn't paying any attention to where she was going causing her to bump into someone. Falling to the ground, a hand appeared in front of her. "Sorry, I should have watched where I was jumping from."

Taking the hand, she was lifted from the ground meeting a pair of big green eyes and long golden hair trailing behind her. She wore the same blue uniform, but Anna noticed she wasn't wearing shoes and there was a strange tiny creature sitting on her shoulder. It looked at her and in a blink of an eye vanished. "Um, I'm fine. I've experienced harder falls while playing Quidditch."

"Oh, my name's Rapunzel, and this little guy. . ." she grabbed the creature and it reappeared turning green. "Is Pascal, he's a chameleon." She leaned forward, whispering, "He can be really shy around new people, but once he gets use to you he becomes the most loyal friend I've ever known." Pascal turned a dark shade of red expressing his embarrassment towards the compliment.

"Anna, and while I have you, do you by chance know where Elsa might be?"

Rapunzel frowned, "No, I don't and after this morning she'll probably stay hidden. My cousin has always been the shy type, but if I knew I would gladly have told you, Anna, she may not say a whole lot, but I have noticed a glimmer of a smile on her face when I see her in the evening after spending nearly the whole day with you."

Anna was taken aback by Rapunzel's words. _Really, sure I've noticed her smile every once in a while. It's really pretty and brings out a lighter side of her briefly melting the ice she encases herself in before she remembers something and returns to darkness. I've come to like it and have tried to make it my personal mission to see it upon every chance I get. I just never realized that-_

"Well, Elsa is most definitely not in the library," a brunette girl called approaching Rapunzel and interrupting her rambling thoughts. Looking over beside the blonde now stood a brunette holding a book to her chest. "I checked every shelf and only managed to find several wonderful books on Viking lore."

"Well, where might she have gone in this school. It's not exactly big." Rapunzel glanced at Anna, "No offense."

"None taken. Can I ask why she felt the need to run off and hide?"

Belle met Anna's concern filled gaze. "I take it you haven't seen the paper this morning?"

"Nope, what's that got to do. . ." she trailed off the events and the interview played out in her head. "Shit," she muttered. "Edna must have had a field day with Elsa." _Especially after me screwing everything up._ "I hope she's not too upset."

"Well, seeing as how everything isn't frozen over I'd say we're good for now," Rapunzel offered a smile.

"All joking aside," Belle began. "Perhaps you should continue your search for her, Anna, and we will do the same."

"Right," she nodded. The trio parted ways. Anna thought of one spot Elsa might have taken refuge in. Further down the hall, Anna found a discarded paper on the floor. Picking it up, she groaned reading her own interview. "God, I sound such an idiot and I didn't say half that stuff." Not taking the chance to read anymore, she stuffed it in her back pocket for latter, and raced down the hall more determined than ever to reach Elsa.

* * *

Elsa sat alone in the Owlery in the northwest tower. She both needed and loved the solitude in times like this. There was a swirl of mixed emotions running through her head and to avoid the dangers of freezing the hall the witch decided to duck into shadow and disappear for a while. Her eyes were still glued on the paper that had arrived early this morning. On the front page was a moving picture of each of them along with both a caption and a small bio. The large bold headline read: The Descendant, the Ice Queen, and the Underdog, fighting for the win.

Hans had the same arrogant look he held since they met briefly. Her eyes skimmed his biography, which mostly talked about his lineage and about how he came from a long line of cunning deceivers. Made sense when Elsa thought about. He perfectly princely act had been shattered before the games even begun.

Her own stared at her forlorn, anxiety riddling her thoughts. There wasn't much info about her giving how little she dared to say. However, that didn't stop them from getting as much dirt as possible. Like how she learned about her ice powers involving the accidental freezing of her Muggle aunt. Also, that she inherited them from her grandmother and namesake, who legend foretells froze her entire kingdom. How they found all this out in the span of one night made her sick.

Finally, Anna with a dorky grin on her face, eyes alight with joy, and putting up an amusing front of confidence. Hers there was less written making her the less pretentious of the three. Anna grew up on sheep farm on the outskirts of Norway. Has an impressive record for getting in trouble, but really nothing like the other two. Just an average and seemly likeable girl.

Turning to the next page sat the exaggerated interviews courtesy of Edna herself. Elsa didn't recall saying several of the ad-libbed things the article. She kept things professional, using short, quick answers, but those didn't seem to stop the reporter from putting words in her mouth, especially when their conversation turned to Anna. After that it just went to hell. Elsa lost her composure just enough and wound up stuttering an answer. In the middle of reading it for the hundredth time, Elsa groaned.

 _Edna: I'm sure being as gorgeous as you, darling, you must already have quite a few men swooning over you?_

 _Elsa: To be honest. I haven't noticed. I've been preoccupied with hoping I wouldn't be picked for this tournament._

 _Edna:_ (laughs) _Surely, there's someone? I've heard there's a certain redhead who've been spending plenty of time with._

That single statement caused Elsa to lose her concentration. She momentarily thought about Anna and how much amusement she has brought to her bleak gray life. Her hesitation gave the woman all the more to grow both suspicious and delighted that something juicy was in fact going on. _Elsa: A-Anna and I are merely acquaintances. Since we are rivals in this tournament I highly doubt things will be the same._ Why do I sound forlorn about this?

The twinkle in her eyes and devious smile told Elsa her words weren't the best choice. _Edna: Honestly darling a little rivalry isn't a bad thing. It can provide some nice steamy tension if provoked in the right ways, dear._ (Wink wink) _Though, speaking competitors what do you think of Hans?_

 _Elsa: I hardly know him enough to judge._

 _Edna: I do believe we have enough time for one more, darling. Do you think you have a chance to win since you have a slight advantage with your unique abilities?_

 _Elsa: No, both of them probably have their own talents in different areas. Counting them out already would be wrong. Besides, I bet I can easily beat them without my innate powers._

"I know I didn't say that awful thing," Elsa groaned loudly. She quickly read the last line of the interview finishing the horror show.

 _Edna: Alright darling, it appears that is all the time we have today. I can't wait until we chat again. Hopefully, by then some things will have changed._

She had embarrassed herself by being uncertain about undeveloped feeling and allowing them to get to her. Breaking her mask of stone and icy personality momentarily. In the midst of her growing anxiety she paused, hearing the creak of the door open. Worried shadowed her face at the possibly of whom it could be.

Anna opened the door to the Owlery, where upon sight a chorus of hoots began. Passing by some of the more nonchalant ones that were rufflig or picking at their feathers, flying around, and sleeping whild perched anywhere they could find a spot. Stepping over some owl feed and pile of feathers, Anna mistakenly overstepped and found her foot lodged in a crate. "Are you kidding me?" she grumbled, shaking her leg in an attempt to dislodge it. From her spot Elsa looked over upon hearing the familiar grunts. Spotting the redhead a smile curved her lips, she would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't missed her.

Anna met the witches gaze and returned the smirk. In a moment it dawned upon her that she too was a witch and she could simply blast the crate away. Withdrawing her wand from her pants, a little flick of the wrist, and tiny bits of wood fell to the floor. With that out of the way she planted both feet on the ground. "Hey Elsa, glad I found you, you have no idea the lengths I've gone through get here just to talk to you."

Elsa stood up backing towards the nearest corner, and began to wring her hands, ice coating her palms as her looming fear started to cause the room temperature to plunge. The paper caught her eyes once more. "Anna, I will understand if you want nothing do to with me after today."

Confusion laced her features. "Elsa, what are you saying? Did I do something to upset you, though?"

"No, it's not you, I don't deserve the kindness you've shown me over this week. Besides, we shouldn't see each other anymore, do to the games, and my presence may ruin any respect you had in this school. No one wants to be near the Ice Queen," she whispered, her words stinging as she spoke them.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding? There's a fan club for you here. I personally think it has less to do with your natural powers and more of your stunning beauty and grace. Jack just thinks he's being sly. I said that out-loud didn't I?" Elsa wide-eyed glaze further proved the fact. A twinge of jealousy surged through her at the thought of Jack Frost constantly saying he's planning on asking Elsa to the Yule Ball.

"Yes," she confirmed, the room slowly returned to the normal temperature.

Taking a moment to regain herself, Anna began, "Honestly, I've had fun being around you Elsa. I don't think my day can be completed anymore without seeing you smile just once. Sure, I get that we're rivals in this tournament, but I sought you out 'cause I wanted to form a truce between us."

"Why? Don't you care about what others will think, or the paper?"

Realization struck Anna like a bolt of lighting. "Oh, I get it now. You're doubting yourself and our friendship over some of the things Edna wrote about us."

Elsa nodded, "Most of its lies and the sad truth is people will believe anything they read. I thought you would do the same with the lies Hans said about him and I."

From her back pocket, Anna produced the copy Rapunzel gave her. "No way, Belle already told me that stuff is a lie. Besides, even I can tell he fabricated it 'cause you haven't paid him any mind. Unlike me for a few moments. Plus, that reporter is a fox who will do anything for a good story."

A flicker of relief brightened Elsa's eyes, "You're right. I shouldn't let these things get to me, but it still does it seems." _I need to learn to trust people and not continue to live in my shell. Even though both my cousin and Belle are nice to me in every way possible, bit I still keep them at arms-length, afraid of what might happen if I allow myself to repeat the mistake I did with Maleficent. This might just be the first step I need to towards something different. Something better._ "Anna, let's form that truce you mentioned. We can help each other."

"Sounds like a plan, then. Good thing too 'cause I know what the first task is."

"Really and you're going to share what could be crucial information with me?"

"Well, yeah, even without the need of this truce I consider you my friend before thinking of you as my competition."

"Oh," she whispered. "So, what is it? What are we preparing for?"

"Dragons, my dear Elsa, the first task involve dragons."

"D-Dragons? How do they expect us to handle such dangerous beasts? I've never seen one flying around the French countryside."

An idea formed in Anna's head. "I may have a few friends who can help. Meet me at the library after dinner. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes, I'll be free during that time." _I always am._

"Great so it's date then," Anna flushed at her own words. _A d_ _ate would be nice just the two of us . . . wait, bad Anna stop thinking like that._ "No, not a date just two friends being-"

"Anna, I understand what you're saying."

"Great, then I'll see you later." Leaving after earning a nod in confirmation, Anna left before she could embarrass herself further. Little did both know something had been watching them the entire time.

In the shadows of the Owlery a pair of green eyes blinked, black wings stretched, the raven cawed, and flew off towards his mistress.

* * *

It didn't take much convincing to get Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs to the library, knowing the latter had a vast knowledge of dragons. Astrid was simply curious and was ready for the possibility of it becoming dangerous or fun. Which resulted in her dragging Hiccup along with her. Snoutlot only came upon hearing that Elsa was coming and the twins only came acting like they weren't interested as well. Anna knew she could trust them and went as far as to tell them about the truce she formed with Elsa. Astrid voiced some concern about the idea, but Hiccup interrupted, telling Anna that there shouldn't be anything to worry about, and that Astrid is looking out for her.

Around eight everyone was accounted for, for the meeting. Before anything could begin, Ruffnut and Snoutlot took a risky chance by trying to flirt with Elsa, but their efforts were fortified by a sudden gust of chilly air, sending them flying to the floor, and their shoes were frozen to the floor. Anna chuckled. For a moment Elsa felt awful for letting her emotions get the better of her, but Anna assured her that they deserved it in the end, informing her that they do it to every pretty girl around. Realizing she did it again, Anna groaned and laid her head on the table. Elsa cheeks turned a light pink hearing Anna call her beautiful.

Hiccup coughed regaining the situation, "Well, while Anna wallows in her embarrassment let's come up with ideas for how you two are going to handle the dragons."

"I am not wallowing," Anna exclaimed, only to be ignored.

"So, what kind of dragons did you say there were again?" Fishlegs asked brimming with excitement.

"First, the Monstrous Nightmare."

From his bag Fishlegs pulled out a large leather bound book, the paged were made from sheepskin, each one was filled with unintelligible characters and a picture of the dragon it detailed. "So, each dragon has a limit to how many shots they can fire a Monstrous Nightmare has a shot count of ten, a nasty attitude, stubborn, and has a nasty habit of catching itself on fire. It's also trainable and if you slam its horns to the ground, it calms down significantly."

"Next up is the Night Fury," Anna replied, the large black shape still fresh in her memory as well as it menacing growl.

Flipping through the pages Fishlegs found it, "The Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. They are extremely rare, can be rather aggressive, just like any other dragon, and they have sharp retractable teeth. They're exceptionally fast, a six shot count, and stealthy being able to sneak up on a something the shadow of death. They're fiery blast explode on impact.

"Finally, the Snow Wraith," Anna grimaced having a bad feeling this one was just a scary as the other two.

"Let's see the Snow Wraith has thermal vision, a large wingspan, loud holwing roar, resistance to both the and blizzards, it uses ice to burrow down and sneaks up on its prey, and that's really it."

"Three dangerous dragons and no idea if magic works on them," Anna stated.

Elsa's gaze lingered on the Snow Wraith sketch. "I wish there was a way we could somehow work with a dragon even a small one might help, so we have something to go on."

"Or a way to train one so no harm could come it," Anna added.

Fishlegs and Astrid both looked to Hiccup, who in turn grew anxious all of a sudden. "What's with the looks guys?" he laughed nervously.

"Isn't your mom the Queen of Training Dragon? Surely, she must have one or two stowed away in perhaps the dungeon," Astrid inquired, punching his upper arm.

Hiccup sighed surrendering, "Actually, it's more of an arena under the school."

"Wait, there are dragons under the school?" Elsa inquired disbelief upon her face.

"Are they deadly?" Tuffnut asked eagerly, finally managing to free her brother.

"No, there are just two Grunkles and a Deadly Nader, but they've been trained so they're harmless. They're like giant cats and dogs once you get to know them of course."

"Do, you think we'll be able to work with them?"Anna asked with pleading teal eyes.

"Fine, but tomorrow morning we'll convene in front of the steps before breakfast. Got it?"

Anna hugged her friend tightly, "You're the best you know that."

"Yeah, yeah," he deadpanned.

Seeing Anna embrace the guy, Elsa wrung her hands wondering what it would like to feel Anna's natural warmth further affect her icy chill.

* * *

The next morning everyone met as they agreed to. Acting as casually as possible they each slipped into a secret passageway just off the steps leading down from the first floor. In the dark hall Hiccup withdrew his wand and whispered, " _Incendio_." All the torches along the light up in a blink of an eye. "The arena is down this way."

Before continuing, Snoutlot stepped in front of Elsa and Anna. He bowed, attempting a coy smile, and said, "If the lady is afraid my hand will gladly comfort you."

"Um, sorry the gesture is nice and all, but my hands aren't the warmest," she replied faux kindness lacing her tone. _It seems that accidental freezing his foot didn't affect his stance on me one bit._

Anna frowned jealousy darkening her features in the torchlight shadows. She started to shove Snoutlot away from Elsa, "Alright you tried Casanova. She's not interested." Once he was further down the way still grumbling a few protests, Anna returned to Elsa's side. "They're animals."

"Thank you, Anna, you are right, I'm not interested any of these boys." _I've always found myself intrigued by the fairer sex._

"Hey, no problem, we agreed to a truce and part of that includes us protecting each other."

Elsa paused for a second, Anna's words ringing in her head. "Right," she whispered. A similar form of the phrase echoed in her ear back when she was younger, innocent, and naive. She herself made nearly the exact same promise to Maleficent. " _You and I need to_ _look out for each other."_ The trust they formed had ran deep and when it all faded to darkness and lay broken, Elsa found it hard to rely on people again. Though as she looked at the tenacious redhead and her infectious personality Elsa found it rather hard to say no or stay away from Anna.

The pair finally reached the end of the hall, the dim glow became brighter in the circular room. Large pedestal sat around the arena's diameter, roaring fires hovered above. To Elsa it looked less like an arena and resembled more like a pit, black, charred stone made the walls, halfway in something banged under her footsteps. Looking down, she saw a hole covered by a loose fitting door lined with thick metal bars. Continuing on, Anna marveled at the scenery, the dome ceiling, ancient weapons sat on the far wall, chains hung from the other side, the place smelled like smoke, and brimstone. They finally made it to the end where the rest of the group stood in front of a large cage door. "Here it is guys, behind this door is where the dragons are kept," Hiccup spoke catching everyone's attention. He grabbed a hold of a level, yanking it, the door moaned as it rose up to release the daunting beasts lurking behind it. Elsa and Anna looked within the darkness, seeing a pair of yellow glowing back at them.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the three month wait the last couple months didn't give me much time to write anything. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
